


Снова на вершине

by White_Crow



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Crow/pseuds/White_Crow
Summary: Что если еще до убийств в метро, до кошмара, который за этим последовал и крови, которая пролилась, до того, как случившееся безумие обратило Артура в Джокера... Что, если в квартире зазвонил телефон?





	Снова на вершине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [back on top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022649) by [gazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/gazing). 

В сумрачную квартиру падает свет: просачивается через тонкие занавески, мягко разливается по кухне, дрожит и мерцает, но пока не уходит до конца. Артур приготовил для матери ужин, потом уложил ее в постель, а теперь, глядя в окно — боль под ребрами и в позвоночнике далекая, нестрашная, словно щекотка — моет посуду. Напевает под нос бессловесный мотив, нога выбивает нечеткий ритм, бедра двигаются в такт.

В тусклом кухонном свете, в тишине, которую нарушает только мелодия, вдруг звонит телефон. Из-за этого высокого, болезненного звука Артур подпрыгивает и расплескивает на руки мыльную пену — ему становится тревожно. От телефона нельзя ждать ничего хорошего. Может, его, наконец, уволили с работы, может, социальный работник больше не видит смысла с ним возиться, может, психиатрическую помощь перестали спонсировать, а может...

Он поднимает трубку на расстояние вытянутой руки, мгновение покачивается, а потом выдыхает и прижимает ее к уху.

— Мистер Флек? - спрашивает женский голос. «Мистер Флек». Артур самодовольно улыбается. Слово помогает ему почувствовать себя сильным, ответственным, настоящим профессионалом. «Мистер». Ему это очень нравится.

Он кивает, не сообразив сперва, что она его не видит.

— Слушаю, - говорит он, потому что это было где-то по телевизору и, как ему кажется, звучит очень умно.

— Привет, это Дженни, из Готэмского Госпиталя. Ваш социальный работник уведомила нас, что вам могут понадобится услуги специалиста по ментальному здоровью — вы говорили с ней о проблемах с медикаментами, верно? Записать вас?

Артур стоит в тишине долгое мгновение, руки покрыты мылом, в груди вспыхивает опасный огонек надежды. Он слегка покачивается.

— Более детальная оценка поможет нам понять, как вам помочь. Я бы рекомендовала...

— Да! - кричит Артур, и целует трубку. - Да, да, да!

Дженни смеется.

— Хорошо, какая дата вам подходит? Есть окошко в среду.

Повесив трубку, Артур принимается танцевать по гостиной — руки взлетают в воздух, взгляд то и дело возвращается к бесполезным бутылочкам с таблетками на столе. Помощь, думает он в эйфории чистого облегчения, помощь, помощь, помощь. Возможно, скоро у него получится улыбнуться малышу в автобусе и все не закончится так ужасающе неправильно.  
В гостиную льется слабый свет. Артур танцует.

*

В комнате ожидания нога у него все подпрыгивает вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, лицо бледно. Артур плохо спал последнее время, он чувствует себя усталым и неправильным, синяки на коже меняют цвет на зеленый и воспоминание о сломанном знаке на мостовой и ботинках тех мальчишек у него под ребрами становится все четче, заслоняя мир вокруг.

Он начинает напевать, и комната возвращается в фокус.

Женщина в очках открывает дверь.

— Мистер Флек? - зовет она.

Артур подпрыгивает.

Слушаю, - отзывается он, и проходит в кабинет.

*

Артур прислоняется к стенке лифта, голове прохладно из-за металла. Встреча вымотала его — так много сложных вопросов и так много очевиднейших. «Думаете ли вы о смерти?». Как будто он думает о чем-то еще. Надежда, зажегшаяся было в груди, снова начинает угасать, и мысль о том, что сейчас придется возвращаться в квартиру, проверять, как там мать, заботится о ней... Все это утомительный, душераздирающий ритуал.

Софи просачивается в лифт, втягивает за собой дочь. Чуть улыбается Артуру.

— Тяжелый день? - спрашивает немного погодя. Артур моргает.

Тишина, только урчит лифт. Наконец, Артур поднимает руки к голове, изображает уши.

— Тяф-олый день, - гавкает он по-собачьи и дочка Софи хихикает.

Софи закатывает глаза.

— Ужасно смешно, - тянет она. Но когда они выходят в коридор, она улыбается Артуру и вежливо желает спокойной ночи. И этого достаточно.

— Спокойной ночи, - отвечает он истрепанному, темному коридору и тявкает. Дочь Софи хихикает до самой их двери. Определенно успех, думает он.

— Подождите. Как вас зовут? - он не может удержаться.

— Софи. Вас?

— Артур.

— Ночи, Артур.

Она уходит. Он заскакивает домой.

— Почему ты поешь? - кричит ему мать из глубин квартиры, а Артур делает пируэт.

— У меня был хороший день! - кричит он в ответ.

*

— Он предложил мне пистолет, - объясняет Артур, колено подпрыгивает — вверх-вниз — стул неудобный.

Психотерапевт (на сей раз настоящая) поднимает бровь, записывает что-то в блокноте. Артур пытается прочитать эту надпись, которая для него вверх ногами.

— И вы его взяли?

Колено начинает прыгать быстрее.

— Он сказал, это для самозащиты.

— Он у вас с собой?

— В штанине, - Артур улыбается. - Умно, да?

— Могу я его взять?

Артур думает о силе и власти, которые можно получить с пистолетом, но потом думает, что может нечаянно кому-то навредить (матери, может, или маленькой дочке Софи), и вытаскивает его из левой штанины с широким взмахом.

— Спасибо, Артур, - психотерапевт улыбается ему и убирает пистолет в ящик. - Теперь поговорим о вашей работе. Вам она нравится?

— Нравится? - Артур обдумывает вопрос. Никто у него раньше такого не спрашивал. Он думает о грубых коллегах, о напряженной атмосфере. - Ну, я веселю людей.

— Да? - психотерапевт дружелюбно улыбается, взглянув на его дневник. - Здесь написано, что вы хотите стать комиком.

— Ммм. Я хочу приносить в мир радость и смех, - Артур смотрит в окно. - Мама всегда говорила, что именно за этим я здесь.

— Тогда почему вы работаете там, где работаете, если у вас есть мечта?

— Надо же платить по счетам.

— Если вы несчастны, наверняка найдется и другая подходящая работа?

В горле у Артура поднимается нежеланный смех, и он с усилием пытается справиться с ним.

— Все в порядке, не торопитесь, - говорит психотерапевт, и никто раньше такого ему не говорил, так что на глаза у Артура наворачиваются слезы.

— Я, - он сглатывает, - Я никому больше не нужен.

— Почему?

— Ну, - Артур смеется — чуть-чуть, потом еще чуть-чуть, и психотерапевт (Доктор Паркер, написано на бейдже), терпеливо ждет, пока приступ пройдет и слезы перестанут катиться у него по щекам. - Я не закончил школу, я попал в психушку, я нигде раньше не работал, я...

— У вас много опыта на текущей работе, - психотерапевт осматривает его, стучит ручкой по подбородку. - Что вам еще нравится, кроме стендапа?

— Музыка. Дети. - Артур улыбается. - Шоу Мюррея Франклина.

— Моя жена любит его шоу, - улыбается она. - Как там звучит основная тема?

Артур напевает и психотерапевт смеется, откинув голову.

— Знаете, - говорит она. - Думаю, я догадалась, какая работа вам идеально подойдет, Артур. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать...

*

И вот он уже идет домой, тщательно выглаженный костюм, который годами пылился в шкафу плотно охватывает его плечи. Он прозаикался все собеседование, дрожал и нервничал, в голове была исключительно мысль о том, что все вокруг, наверное, думают, что он псих, но когда дело дошло до практики — все это ушло.

В лифте он слегка пританцовывает и Софи поднимает бровь.

— Удачное свидание? - спрашивает она.

— Собеседование, - отвечает он гордо.

— Правда? - она улыбается. - Круто. Значит, новая работа?

— Я буду детским аниматором, - он одергивает костюм и легонько взбрыкивает ногой от счастья. - Я не брошу стендап, конечно, но я в восторге.

— Отлично, - она смеется.

(На практической части собеседования дети смеялись, и смеялись, и смеялись — надо всеми его движениями, и словами, и над его счастливым, счастливым лицом, и в этот момент он был сияющим и нормальным. Фирма, специализирующаяся на детских праздниках, не смогла его не нанять после этого — не из жалости, а потому что ни у кого больше не было ни такого восторга, ни такого энтузиазма).

*

На новой работе клиенты сначала всегда держатся настороженно. До того, как праздник начнется, он движется странно, дергается, сам он чуть худее, чем нужно, смотрит на людей дольше, чем нужно, смеется громко и невпопад, и часто дает им маленький квадратик картона: «прошу прощения за смех, у меня расстройство».  
Но стоит начаться празднику, стоит ему попасть в свою стихию — и клиенты уже смотрят на него иначе, улыбаются ему и понимают, что он делает на этой работе. Потому что Артур ужасно хорош с детьми: он забавный и радостный, танцует смешно и весело рассказывает шутки, которые смешны только благодаря тому, как он их произносит — и дети смеются, смеются и смеются. Иногда бывают проблемы, смех начинает ужасно булькать у него в глотке, но потом это проходит — и он снова в своей стихии и все хорошо.  
И да, он немного странный, но с ним все в порядке. Дети счастливы, даже родители забывают о напряжении, царящем в Готэме, и этого достаточно. Да, он странный, очень странный, но все же...  
Когда Артур раскидывает руки и кланяется, все всегда решают, что бывает и хорошая странность. Определенно.

* 

— Выглядите получше последнее время, - говорит ему Софи вечером в коридоре. В руках у нее пакет с китайской едой, которая пахнет так восхитительно, что у Артура начинает урчать в животе. Он никогда не отличался аппетитом, но сейчас ест больше, даже чувствует голод, и на костях у него потихоньку начинает нарастать мясо.

— Выглядите получше последнее время, - повторяет дочка Софи торжественно.

Артур гордо выпрямляется.

— Куда лучше, верно? - он притворяется, что смотрит на себя в невидимое зеркало, надувает губы, приглаживает волосы, и Софи смеется.

— Хотите китайской еды? - спрашивает она осторожно. - У нас много для двоих. Хотя она, конечно, все бы съела, только дайте, - она слегка тянет девочку за хвостик. Артур, удивленный, замирает.

— Серьезно?

Софи закатывает глаза.

— Продано раз, продано два...

— Да, хочу! - выпаливает Артур.

Сидя с Софи в уютной тишине, в ее маленькой гостиной, наблюдая за детским мультфильмом по телевизору, Артур задается вопросом, это ли дружба. Он чувствует тепло, здесь его принимают, он ест, и весь мир кажется добрее. Даже машины на улице. Даже синяки, подживающие у него на животе.

— Спасибо, - говорит Артур тихо, когда собирается уходить. Он не наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее, не делает ничего опрометчивого, потому что ему это не нужно, нет нужды в фантазиях, того, что есть, достаточно.

— Проваливай, - Софи закатывает глаза. - Ты съел всю мою еду.

— Не всю, - ноет Артур.

— Кыш! - она выталкивает его за дверь, но улыбается при этом, и Артур напевает песни Фрэнка Синатры до самой своей квартиры, закрывает за собой, ему так хорошо, как никогда не было раньше, и это чувство никак не тускнеет от щелчка замка.

*

Он никогда не «тусил» раньше, но все «парни» с работы настаивают, чтобы он пошел с ними, улыбаются ему, и Артур просто тупо кивает, думая о том, куда, черт побери, он ввязывается.

Но все не так уж плохо. Он не пьет («плохо для мозга и вызывает зависимость, так говорит доктор Паркер), он по большому счету слушает, пытаясь улыбаться в правильные момент, казаться нормальным. Колени его подпрыгивают под столом, комната кажется очень маленькой, но он сидит, и слушает, и старается. Очень старается.

Они подталкивают его локтями, смеются, наверное, это похоже на дружбу, хотя бы немного. Артур подражает их смеху, опираясь на стол. «Ты ничего», - говорит ему один из парней, обхватывая его рукой за плечи, и хотя прикосновение ему не нравится, он чувствует себя польщенным. - «Странный немного, но ничего».

Из-за вечера, из-за «тусовки» он чувствует себя более нормальным, чем на самом деле, и именно это, наверное, придает ему духу, чтобы позвонить Гэри по приходу домой.

— Артур? - спрашивает Гэри. Артур переминается с ноги на ногу. - Что?

— Прости. За все те разы, когда я смеялся с теми ребятами... их шутки нихрена не смешные, правда? Не хочешь, - здесь он говорит осторожно, - Быть моим... другом?

Гэри издает короткий смешок.

— Конечно, приятель, - говорит он.

Этой ночью Артур лежит на диване и поет, и пинает воздух в чем-то, напоминающем джигу.

*

— Вы зависите от матери?

Артур крутит нитку на новом свитере, ноги движутся по ковру, взгляд взлетает навстречу доктору Паркер и тут же опускается снова. Смотреть в глаза важно, объясняла она, это способ показаться более открытым, но он до сих пор не привык.

— Не знаю. Ну, то есть, я ее люблю, - начинает Артур. - Забочусь о ней.

— Немного слишком заботитесь, вам не кажется?

— Может, - Артур тянет за нитку и та рвется. - Но если не я, то кто? Она моя мать.

— Вы можете нанять кого-то ей в помощь, - доктор Паркер улыбается. - У вас есть своя жизнь, не обязательно заниматься только ею.

Артур нервно ерзает. У него не получается представить жизнь без ежевечерних ритуалов.

— У вас новая работа и теперь достаточно денег, чтобы переехать, верно? Разве вам не хочется съехать из этой квартиры? - улыбка ее становится шире. - И вы, и ваша мать заслуживаете жилья получше.

Артур воображает дом, большой дом, где можно танцевать, и сидеть у окна, и писать шутки, и представлять всякое, где можно расслабиться, куда можно возвращаться летящей походкой, и приглашать к себе людей. Он представляет, как кто-то заботится о его матери — кто-то, кто не он — и решает, что ему все это нравится.

Под кожей у него начинает булькать нервный смех.

— Я справлюсь сам? - спрашивает он.

— Вы уже справляетесь, - говорит доктор и мягко прикасается к его ладони — от этого хочется плакать. - Не нужно себя недооценивать.

— Я не справлюсь, - Артур смеется, громко, - Я не справлюсь, потеряю работу и др... друзей, и лекарства перестанут действовать, я не справлюсь и сделаю что-нибудь с собой или с кем-то еще...

— Нет, - она сжимает его ладонь. - Справитесь. Справитесь, Артур. Скажите себе: я справлюсь. Никогда не поздно начинать.

*

Недорогой дом престарелых, в котором он находит для матери место, лучше, чем ничего. У нее симпатичная комнатка, маленькая, но с приятным видом, и, кажется, ей вполне уютно в кресле, смотреть наружу из окна.

— Ты меня бросаешь? - спрашивает она. Артур наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать ее в лоб.

— Не бросаю, - говорит он. - Просто переезжаю.

— Это одно и то же, - шепчет она, по щекам начинают течь слезы. - Разве я что-то сделала не так, Радость? Почему ты меня бросаешь? Я не хотела тебе зла. Не бросай меня. Пусть Томас Уэйн нам поможет, вылечит меня, я...

Артур берет ее лицо в ладони.

— Послушай меня, - говорит он. - Забудь об Уэйне. Здесь о тебе будут хорошо заботиться. И я буду к тебе приходить так часто, как смогу. Так лучше для нас обоих. Все будет хорошо. Все будет просто отлично.

Он улыбается, прижимается лбом к ее лбу.

— Ты такой счастливый, - шепчет мать, пораженная.

— Пока нет, - отвечает Артур. - Но мне и не плохо. Не нужно быть все время радостным и счастливым. Не нужно вообще быть счастливым и радостным, если не можешь. Нужно просто стараться.

— Мой умный мальчик, - бормочет она. - Несешь в мир счастье. Прости, прости меня, Радость. Ты совсем вырос...

Он не знает, что под ее веками угасает картинка, где он привязан к батарее, он не знает, что тогда, давно, она навредила ему. Он не помнит, и, возможно, это к лучшему, так спокойнее и ему, и ей.

*

Артур плачет на кухне квартиры. Это его последняя ночь в этом месте. Он прижимается виском к холодильнику и оплакивает все то, что оставляет здесь: все ужасающие мысли и чувства, каждый пинок и синяк, каждый шрам, все это живое и дышащее, все это прощается с ним. На мгновение он вспоминает прежнего себя, боль такая привычная, такая знакомая, в нее так легко провалиться. Завтра он отсюда уедет. Сегодня он погружается в это до самого дна.

В дверь стучат. Артур вытирает глаза и открывает — вымученная улыбка не превращается в настоящую, несмотря на то, что за дверью Софи.

— Хэй, Артур, - говорит она тихо. - Я слышала про твою маму. Мне жаль.

— Все в порядке, - у него срывается голос. - Я съезжаю завтра.

— Ты переезжаешь? Уезжаешь из этого места? - Софи встряхивает головой, по лицу ее видно, что ей завидно. - Ох, бог мой. Хорошо тебе.

— Ты тоже можешь уехать.

— Артур...

— Найти новую работу, отдать дочку в школу получше...

— Все не так просто. Серьезно.

— Почему?

— Потому что...

— Никогда не поздно, - говорит Артур медленно. - Никогда не поздно начать сначала.

Софи смотрит на него, а потом в глаза у нее тоже наворачиваются слезы.

— Можно тебя обнять? - спрашивает она, и когда Артур кивает, обхватывает его за талию. Его так давно не обнимали, он снова начинает плакать, уткнувшись Софи в плечо. Она тоже всхлипывает.

— Мы друзья, Артур, - говорит она. - Я тут, если что. Неважно, где ты будешь.

— Прости, - шепчет Артур. - Прости, что я такой странный, и не могу оставить тебя в покое, и я ненормальный, и друг из меня...

— С тобой все в порядке, - говорит Софи. - С тобой все нормально, Артур, правда. Я рада, что тебя встретила.

*

— Я чувствую, - Артур замолкает, потом начинает заново, он не привык начинать разговор сам и тем более не привык говорить о своих чувствах. - Я чувствую. Что у меня в голове фантазии о людях. Я воображаю, что они... не такие, как на самом деле?

— Например? - Артур пожимает плечами и доктор Паркер поднимает бровь. - Мюррей Франклин?

— Да, - он улыбается.

— И почему вы так думаете?

— Потому что... - Артур молчит, колени стукаются друг о друга, в пальцах крутится ручка. - Потому что он... для меня что-то вроде отца?

— Хорошо, - доктор Паркер записывает что-то. - Не кажется ли вам, что это из-за того, что настоящего отца в вашей жизни не было?

— Да. И потому что, ну, в нашем доме это всегда был я, я присматривал за матерью, - Артур сражается со словами. - Может быть, мне просто нужен был кто-то. Кто... любил бы меня. Кто давал бы мне тепло. В этом нет ничего плохого.

— Знаете, что? - доктор Паркер откладывает ручку. - Вам это больше не нужно. У вас есть люди, которые вам любят, правда же, Артур? Люди, которые дают вам тепло. Вы о них постоянно говорите. Софи, Гэри, коллеги, дети, которые вас обожают. Можно отказаться от фантазий — они вам больше не нужны.

Артур обдумывает ее слова. Думает о том, что именно жизнь в реальности, а не в мечтах спасла его от тьмы в его же собственной голове.

— Я счастлив? - спрашивает он.

— Я не могу решить за вас. Но если вы хотите услышать мое мнение, счастье переоценено. - доктор Паркер улыбается. - Не обязательно быть счастливым. Можно, если получается, всегда или только когда обстоятельства располагают. Но это не обязательно. Достаточно просто двигаться вперед.

Артур молчит. У него в голове застряла песня, веселая песня, и сегодня он чувствует себя более живым, чем вчера, и уверен, что завтра это чувство станет только сильнее.

— Что если они все меня предадут?

— Найдете других. Уже нашли.

— Что если я кому-то наврежу?

— А вам хочется?

— Сейчас? - Артур прикидывает про себя. Может быть, в другой жизни насилие дало бы ему силу, но здесь ему эта сила не нужна — у него уже есть другая, та, что в нем самом и в его друзьях. - Нет. Но в будущем...

— Будущее непредсказуемо. Кто знает, что случится дальше?

— Мне страшно, - говорит Артур. - Я не хочу обратно.

— Вы выбрались из ямы, вы снова на вершине, - говорит доктор Паркер, и Артур пропевает в голове «снова на вершине». - Если вы упадете, вас есть, кому поддержать. Я горжусь вами.

(никто никогда им раньше не гордился)

Артур плачет, опять.

И так кончается их последняя сессия.

*

Вот способы, которыми Артур исцеляет себя, пусть и немного (не до конца, это просто невозможно, и это все вовсе не про «излечиться», а про «чувствовать себя лучше).

Он ест. Ест в индийских ресторанчиках вместе с Софи, они смеются над пряными незнакомыми блюдами; он ест в пабах вместе с ребятами с работы; ест вместе с Гэри в своей новой гостиной; ест вместе с матерью в маленькой комнатке в доме престарелых; его тело становится не таким болезненно худым, и он чувствует себя живым.

Он работает. Смешит детей и разговаривает с их родителями, когда чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, а когда ему становится неуютно или смех начинает щекотать горло, он отходит в сторону и позволяет этому пройти, а потом работает дальше.

Он занимается тем, что приносит радость. Пишет шутки в дневнике, пока не заболят пальцы и рот не пересохнет от смеха. Он берет кассеты с караоке для дочери Софи и они устраивают яростные битвы перед телевизором. Он покупает маленькие цветы в горшках, ставит их к свету, дает им имена, разговаривает с ними и танцует для них.

Он принимает выписанные врачом таблетки, всего по две штуки за раз, и на новом телефоне у него стоит будильник, чтобы точно пить их вовремя и чувствовать себя лучше.

В этом мире, где ментальные расстройства принимаются всерьез и лечатся, где его друзья добры к нему и сам он добр к себе, Артур живет, ничем не отличаясь от себя прежнего, разве что здесь он в безопасности, его любят и ему хорошо. Он не успешен, он не стал знаменитым комиком (ну, правда, он смешной, но не в этом смысле), но он радует детей, и веселит взрослых, и этого достаточно.

(Он не знает, что в другом мире все кончится куда хуже и что там он не лучше, но иной. Он не знает, что есть вселенная, где он красит лицо, черпает силу в насилии, а не любви, получает удовольствие от хаоса, а не от музыки. Не знает, что в том мире он и герой, и злодей, и шутник*, пока в этом мире, в мире, где он выздоравливает, он просто Артур).

*

Утром, по пути на работу, Артур в танце спускается с крыльца и кружится до самых ворот, внутри он полон смеха, снаружи широко улыбается и готов к новому дню.

(Вечером, далеко-далеко, Джокер в танце спускается с лестницы, ведущей к старой квартире, внутри он полон жажды крови, на лице его нарисована улыбка и готов он к выстрелам и бунту — а больше ни к чему).


End file.
